Observatory Quest
Details *The ability to defeat a level 42 monster *Fend off level 31 spiders that poison. |items= *3 planks (must be normal wood planks) *A bronze bar *molten glass *An antipoison potion is also recommended.(Will obtain Super antipoison later on) *An Energy potion is recommended. *A Ring of duelling is strongly recommended. (If you wish to walk up north to the observatory.) *An Ardougne Teleport is strongly recommended. (If you wish to walk south-west to the observatory.) |kills= *Goblin guard (level-42) (Optional) }} Getting There It is a very far walk If you are going to walk from Varrock, so use your Ring of duelling to teleport to Castle Wars and just go up north, this is the fastest way to get to the Observatory. Another easy way to get to get to the Observatory is using the Ardougne Teleport (After you have done the Plague City quest.) and go south-west to the Observatory. Walkthrough Talk to the professor in the house near the Observatory and mention the observatory. He will tell you that the telescope is broken and refer you to his assistant. The assistant will ask you to collect some material for repairing the telescope: *A bronze bar *3 planks *A molten glass *1 lens mould (this can be done during the quest) The Lens Mould Talk to the assistant, then the professor to turn in each of the items. They will tell you that they can't make a new lens because the goblins have stolen the lens mould. Leave the house and head east to one of the abandoned buildings. There is a super anti-poison(1) respawn in the south east abandoned building. Take about two or three of those with you for when you encounter the poison spiders. Climb down the stairs in the west building, which leads to a maze-like dungeon. Each dead-end contains a chest. One of these chests contains the goblin kitchen key (the location is different for every player), the other chests contain nothing, a single dose of anti-poison or most likely a level 31 poison spider*, which has around a 95% chance of poisoning you (starting at 38 life points) - or a 20% of poisoning you if you are wearing full rune, even if the attack does no damage or is absorbed by protection prayers. Keep searching the chests until you find the kitchen key. Go back to the staircase you entered the dungeon from but do not exit the dungeon. Instead, go east, north, and then west and keep on going west until you see sleeping guard guarding a kitchen. Low levels BE WARNED: Once you prod him, he will turn into a level 42 goblin guard. You have to either kill him or bring him far enough away from the gate to get into the kitchen. Once you get into the kitchen, inspect the goblin stove. They have appeared to be using the lens mould as part of their cooking. Head back to the professor. The professor will now ask you to make a lens for him. Do as he says by simply using the Molten glass with the Lens mould. Talk to the professor again and he will tell you to meet him at the other side of the observatory. The Observatory Head back down the stairs in the abandoned building you got the key/lens from. Take the north-east path, and follow it north, then west, then south-west, and east a bit until you see another set of stairs. (Basically just follow the path until you reach the stairs, it shouldn't be that hard.) Climb up the stairs, talk to the professor and watch the long cut-scene of him fixing the telescope. Go up the stairs and talk to the professor again, he will tell you to have a look through the telescope. Talk to the professor after looking through the telescope. Tell him what constellation you saw to complete the quest and receive your reward! Reward *2 Quest Points *2,250 Experience *An uncut sapphire (not the constellation reward) *875 experience in , , , or (random, it is also possible to receive no combat experience) *Depending on the astrological sign you see though the telescope, you will receive one of these items: **Maple longbow (Sagittarius) **Weapon poison (Scorpio) **3 law runes (Libra) **Amulet of defence (Cancer) **Black two-handed sword (Gemini) **Super strength potion (1)(Taurus) **25 water runes (Aquarius) **3 Fish pies (Pisces) (it can also happen that you will be rewarded with 3 tunas) **Uncut sapphire (Leo, Capricorn, Virgo, Taurus, Aries, Aquarius, Gemini, Libra) *The Spirit of Scorpius, located in the graveyard north of the Observatory, will give you an unholy mould and bless unholy symbols for you. *You can talk to Historian Minas at the Varrock Museum to receive 5 Kudos *Jug of wine - If players talk to the assistant after the quest, he will thank them for making his job easier and give them a drink. After Should a player look through the telescope again after the quest is completed they will see Scorpio. (No need to consult the star charts downstairs.) The Professor will then mention a book to be found downstairs. You will be sent to find Scorpius' grave. He will give you an unholy mould and request you return when you are worthy. Take the mould and a silver bar and make an unholy symbol. Then return to the grave so the spirit of Scorpius can bless the symbol. Music unlocked *Serenade - You do not have to do this quest to unlock this music, though it will be unlocked if you are in the starting area of the quest. *Expedition - Can also unlocked during Troll Stronghold quest. Trivia * Two goblins -- Naghead and Wagchin -- due east of the ladder that leads to and from their camp, will be discussing gossip. Then, just at the juicy bit, one seems to notice you. It is a conversational loop, but amusing nonetheless. This is not dependant on the quest and may be experienced by any in the dungeon. *There is a lost goblin wandering aimlessly around the dungeon trying to find his way out. He constantly exclaims about how confusing the tunnels are. Note:you can follow this goblin to reach any point(the beginning or end). *The entrance to the Observatory Dungeon used to be at the quest starting house. It has been moved due to an update and now its located on the hill. *If you find a chest in the dungeon that has antipoison potions in it, you can take an infinite amount of antipoison (1)'s. *Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "I soon fixed the professor’s telescope after it was destroyed by those pesky goblins." *If you fight the kitchen guard then leave before killing him when you return there will be two kitchen guards! *When you enter the kitchen, you say to yourself "You had better be quick" rather than "''I ''had better be quick". *When the Assistant gives you the wine after the quest and you talk to him without drinking it, he asks,"How was the wine?". And you respond,"That was good stuff, *hic*! Wheresh the professher?" even though you didn't drink the wine. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...And when I had fixed the telescope, I looked through and saw the stars." to which she replies, "It is long since I have seen the stars..." nl:Observatory Quest Category:Quests